Shattered Minds
by Elineuh23
Summary: What happens if Nathan and Haley have to do something they are not ready for? A Naley arranged marriage story.
1. Intro

*Haley's P.O.V*

I stomped around my room, sometimes catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror.  
I can't believe my parents asked the Scott's over for dinner. Sure, we live next each other, but that doesn't mean I actually like them. Dan Scott is the world's biggest prick of the planet, sticking his head in every subject that he could. 

My father Jimmy James and Dan are co-owners of Scott-James Lawyers, and I often hear him and my father arguing over something that doesn't matter anyways.  
Dan Scott wants to be in the lead for everything, and everything that happens in the company is a decision Dan made.  
Sometimes I can't believe that Deborah Scott married him, because she has been the nicest person I've ever known, next to my mother off course.

Lydia James, my mother is the best mother any kid could wish of. She has always been straight to the point with me, she even told me out loud at church that I've been wearing the most ugliest poncho ever made. It hasn't always been easy living with a father that is constantly away for business, and a mother that thinks everything is funny.

I've been clumsy my entire life, and there was one time I've been shopping with my mom and as I walked out of a store, I tripped and fell down face forward on the curb of the sidewalk. Most mothers would run over to their daughter and ask if they were okay, but no, my mom was laughing like crazy.  
But I love my mom anyways, I'd rather have a mother where you can tell anything to and have fun with, than having a mother that is very strict.

Moving on, we have Nathan Scott. The youngest son of Dan Scott. Dan Scott and Karen Roe were high school sweethearts, but when Karen got pregnant of Lucas, Dan left for college and got Deb pregnant. If you talk about karma. Lucas Scott is my best friend, and enemy of Nathan. I often wonder how it is even possible that those two can be related, and still can be so different. But then if you think, Lucas was raised by Karen and Keith, the most loving people I've ever known.  
And Nathan was raised by Deb and Dan, Deb is a really nice person, don't get me wrong.  
It is Dan that always has been a bad influence for Nathan, Deb knew that, but was afraid to tell something about it.  
Deb has been watching Nathan growing up as the person she didn't want him to become, his father. 

Nathan is an ass to pretty much everyone, full of himself and rude. He has every single girl at his feet, begging him to date them. I admit that the guy is pretty hot, and Nathan surely knows how to take advantage of it. Every time he gets in trouble, he manages to get away with it because the basketball team needs him.  
Nathan is the star player, along with Lucas of the Tree Hill Ravens. The team has been getting better ever since Nathan and Lucas joined the team, people even say the team was better since the last team that has been getting us to the State Champion Ships, Dan's old team.  
Dan was a very good player, he had the chance to play college ball but had to back out when he busted his knee. He never got over it, and has been living his dreams through Nathan.

When I'm swimming in our pool I often hear Dan yell to Nathan, saying he's not good enough. Not worthy to be called the star of the team. One time Dan has been on Nathan's neck too much, that Nathan got enough of it and punched his own father. Dan was about to punch back, but couldn't since my father came between them. 

My father often got Dan out of trouble, sometimes taking the blame for him. My father has this ability to calm people down by just talking to him. My father could be trusted, Nathan knew that.  
So one day he has gone to my father and just talked to him, opening up to him.  
I found out about that when I passed his study one day and saw Nathan in his arms, crying.  
I asked my father what was wrong, but he didn't wanted to say anything about it. He just said that Nathan had a hard time and needed a friend.  
My father was the only person Nathan respected, I knew that because he hasn't been rude to me or anything. He doesn't talk to me, he doesn't even like me.  
But I knew if I wasn't the daughter of Jimmy James, and still be friends with Lucas, he would be a dick to me.

We never got along, I can pretty much remember since we were kids that we did not like each other, when Deb came over with him as we were one or two years old, Nathan would crawl over to me and pull my hair while I hit him with one of my dolls.  
Now the physical abuse is over, and the silent treatment is working for us.  
I mean, he never says anything to me, but I can see it in his eyes that he despises me because I'm friends with Lucas. 

But what happens if something turns our world upside down, and the silence would have to be broken?


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Tree Hill unfortunately… Haha :)**

**I want to thank everyone that read the intro and added the story to their favorites!**

**This is chapter 1, and I hope you'll enjoy!  
x Eline**

*Haley's P.O.V*

I sigh as my mother once again calls me over, so I can join their little dinner-party.  
I'm not in the mood to go, because Nathan pulled a little prank with Lucas again. It almost happens every single week, and I'm feeling sorry for Lucas. He has been working so hard to be accepted by his team mates, and every time they are about to let him in Nathan plans something to make things worse again.

I hear a knock on my door and yell that I need one more second.  
I look at myself in the mirror and check my barely visible make-up. I stand up and straighten my dress with my hands. I groan and silently curse my mother, because she has forced me to wear a dress.  
I'd rather walk around in some sweatpants and a t-shirt, but my mom said it wouldn't be appropriate since this would be a dinner that everyone dresses up.

I walk over to the door and open it, being greeted with Nathan and his stupid smirk on his face.  
I look at his face as it goes up and down, then back up again and stopping at my chest.  
I clear my throat, but his eyes still linger there. So I start yelling.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I'll make sure you'll not be able to use your junk for a few weeks. Your weekly skanks will be disappointed." I snap and Nathan jumps at the harshness in my voice. He scoffs and gets out of my way, walking very slowly.  
I turn around to watch him, and I see a deep shade of red on his face._ Wow, Nathan Scott embarrassed if you bring up that he is a manwhore. Something that he isn't proud of._

"Nathan, I'm not one of those girls you can smirk at and expect them to fall in love instantly with you. I'm not in the mood for this, actually I'm not in the mood for anything involved with you." It is now my turn to look up and down at him, showing him my disrespect.

I turn on my heel and start walking towards the staircase, but I get interrupted by Nathan yanking me by the arm, pulling so hard I'm almost flying. I gasp in pain as my back collides with the wall.  
My response was slapping his face, and almost kicking him between the legs but stopped when I saw how angry he was. The baby-blue color of his eyes instantly turned into a darker shade of it.

I close my eyes as I see his face coming closer to mine, not because I was expecting him to kiss me but yell in my face. As a few seconds pass and nothing happened yet, I open my eyes again and my heart started to race as his now softened eyes stare back in mine.

"I'm not interested in you, that little interaction that happened before was just me wanting you to have someone to look at you like that. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? Because I sure as hell know nothing and nobody will be interested in you. Let alone falling in love with you." I cringe with every word he whispers out. It felt like someone ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I've never felt like this before, I've never felt hurt like this.

Blinking my eyes managed to force away the tears that have been burning in my eyes.  
Nathan, who has been standing there with his arms crossed looked satisfied, glad he could hurt me like that. It's like he has been waiting me to say anything, but not a word could come out.  
If I start to speak, I'm sure I'll burst out in tears.

"Haley James and Nathan Scott, if I come up there and see you two having some action going on, I'll definitely raise your allowance!" I heard my mother scream once again, before laughter was heard.

It has always been a dream of Deb and my mom to have me and Nathan fall in love, get married and get a lot of grandchildren for them.  
My mom and Deb don't know I hate Nathan that much, they always think I'm shy and that is why I'm not talking to him.  
I'm sure if Deb heard Nathan talk to me like that he'll be grounded for the rest of his life, because Deb adored me. She's a second mother to me.

"Not a chance in hell." I heard Nathan mumble before taking off. _God, he can be such an ass sometimes. _I thought to myself and took deep breaths, mentally preparing myself to a horrible evening.

I slumped down the stairs and stopped when I heard them again, this time Nathan joined their laughter. I stopped in front of the doorway closed my eyes and took a deep breath again.

_Smile, Haley. Don't let Nathan know his words actually hurt you. Smile, smile, smile like nothing has happened.  
_"Hi, Mrs. and Mr. Scott! How are you?" I went over to where they sat and hugged them. I looked around where my place at the table would be and saw that I had to sit next Nathan. _Kill me…_

"Are you okay sweetie? You look a bit flustered." I stood there awkwardly, really not wanting to sit next to him. I gave my dad a fake smile and shook my head.

"No, I'm not flustered. I just realized I still need to write an essay for English." I sat down next to Nathan, turning my back to my Nathan while I talked to my dad.  
Nathan chuckled, probably knowing I was lying because I have English with him and there is no essay to write.

I turned myself to face him, and gave him a pointed look, wanting him to shut up. He shrugged and smirked again.

"Haley-bob, you actually do look a bit flustered. I look like that after your father and I , you know." She kinked her eyebrow and laughed with my dad.

_So, mom. Do you look like that when dad slams you against a wall, and tells you you're not worth looking at, also? _ I almost asked her, but decided against it. 'Cause if my dad would find out, he'll choke Nathan with his bare hands. Even if they are so close. Nobody hurts his little girl.

"Mom! I seriously not needed to know that! Ugh." I covered my face with my hands while the rest of the table laughed.

"Lydia, we all know Haley is still a virgin." My father spoke out with a huge smile on his face. _I seriously want to kill those two sometimes._ I felt my face heating up, not expecting that this evening would be about me not having sex yet.

"It's a damn shame, if you ask me." Deb said in a serious tone. I smiled at her and looked down at my plate feeling Nathan's eyes on me. I quickly sneaked a glance at him, and saw him turn his face so fast. Probably because he got caught looking at me.

A little while later, my parents were talking about business again with the Scotts. Just like any other time they come over.  
Nathan and I have been eating in silence the whole time, sometimes answering a question or add something in their conversation. Other than that, we were bored.

I asked my mom to pass the bottle of water, and when she gave it to me, I somehow managed to knock over Nathan's glass causing it to fall down all over his lap. I gasped, and looked at his face. He was probably as shocked as I was.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan!" I took my napkin and started to dry his pants, not realizing I've been rubbing his crotch. I was stopped by Nathan's hand covering mine, and then I realized what I had been doing.  
I once again was embarrassed, which happens quite a lot actually.

Everyone around the table was quiet, including my parents for once. My hand, still covered with Nathan's suddenly felt something hard. I pulled my hand away, and placed it on my lap.  
Suddenly my mom burst out laughing, causing me and Nathan to jump.

"Nathan, sweetheart. You should've seen your face!" She saw the glare on my face and cleared her throat, still giggling a bit.

"I wasn't expecting that, really." Nathan added with a chuckle.

"Haley, take Nathan up to our room and pick out some trousers from in my closet. Something in there will probably fit him." I nodded and got up, waiting behind my chair 'till Nathan got up.  
I held back a chuckle as Nathan stood up, his hands covering his crotch.

I went into my parent's room and said that Nathan could take a seat on their bed and wait while I was finding him something to wear.  
I couldn't bear the silence and started to talk to him, completely surprising myself. It was the first time I talked to him while we were alone. I guess it was because I was feeling sorry for what I did.

"I'm very sorry, Nathan. I didn't mean to knock it over. That kind of stuff always happens to me." I said while I was searching through my father's enormous closet. I looked over my shoulder to him and give him a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine." He mumbled back before he started texting someone. _I'm trying to be nice, but h_e's _still an ass. _

A minute or so further I finally found something wearable for Nathan, it was a dark blue sweatpants my father rarely wore. I don't think I've ever seen him wearing it.  
I turned over to Nathan, and showed him the pants.

"Are those fine for now?" I handed them over, he took a second to look at it and nodded his head.  
I did the same like he did, but I added a smile.

"I'm going to let you change yourself, I'll be waiting outside the door." I took one final glance at him, walked out and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the wall, but then decided to wait in front of the door since I was leaning against the same wall Nathan threw me against an hour ago.

The door opened, Nathan walked out looking down at his legs, probably checking if they are good. His wet pants were laying folded in his arms, and I stepped forward and took them out of his hands.

" I'm going to wash them, and bring them over tomorrow or the day after." I didn't want to look him in the eyes and thought his pants were much interesting.  
A second later, I did look up to him, smiled and began to walk away until I was stopped by Nathan calling me.

"Haley wait!" He yelled, and I immediately froze. I didn't even bother to turn around. I heard his footsteps behind me, and then I turned around.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I…" I didn't want to hear it anymore, so I cut him off.

"Do not apologize for something you clearly meant, Nathan. I'd rather have nobody and die all alone, than doing stuff with someone I don't love. Like what you do every weekend. I bet you'll die all alone, not even having experienced what love is. There will probably a chance that I never fall in love, but I won't be a whore." He was taken back from my outburst, but that is what I feel.

I started to walk away, but I stopped and turned to face him again.

"The difference between those skanks you hook up every weekend and I is that I have respect for my body. I won't regret my first time, because I know I'll be with that person for the rest of my life. Always and forever." I looked at him one last time and went to join my parents and the Scotts.

They were already in the living room, drinking coffee and eating cake. I went to sit down in the only couch left, which was probably for me and Nathan to sit in.  
I chewed my lip, feeling slightly sorry for my little 'mental-breakdown' with Nathan.

When Nathan finally joined us, and we finished our coffee and cake Dan started speaking out loud.

"This dinner was not just a normal dinner, it is one where I want to announce something special. It's been something Deb, Lydia, Jimmy and I discussed and thinking about for quite some time." He paused for a second, Nathan didn't knew where he was heading with this but I knew the announcement was important because my mom was excited and has been talking about it since last week.  
I nodded my head, signaling Dan that I wanted him to speak further.

"Well, you know that Scott-James Lawyers is a company where Jimmy and I have been working on very hard for almost the half of our lives and that the company has brought in a lot of money. And we don't want to divide the money to someone that doesn't work in the company." I tried to figure out what he wanted us to do, but my mind went blank. I never had the interest to work in my dad's company.

"So, what do you want us to do then?" Nathan asked, I could tell he was nervous about it, because he kept tapping his foot up and down and wiped down his hands on his pants.

"We want you, Nathan to take over the company one day." My dad spoke up, while the rest of the adults nodded in approval.

"And what do I have to do with it then?" I don't have a clue where they are going with this. It has been known for a long time that Nathan will take over the company, but my dad wanted me to pursue my dreams. If it's teaching, fine. If it's music, even better.

"You just do what you want to do, you won't have to worry about a thing Haley-Bob." My dad answered. I shook my head, not understanding.

"Is this the big announcement? Because it's not that surprising, guys. We have been knowing this since we were little." I laughed, getting a warning look of my mom saying I shouldn't joke about the company because Dan takes it very seriously.

"Well, Nathan and you are getting married."

**Please click the review button, I'd really like to know what you think of the story so far! **

**x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys! FF was being stupid and sometimes left a few words out of a sentence!  
So anyways, Enjoy!**

*Haley's P.O.V*

"Well, Nathan and you are getting married." It was Deb that let the bomb fall over Nathan and I.

I heard Nathan chuckle and as I looked at him I burst out laughing. I don't think I've ever heard something so ridiculous in my entire life. Sure, having Brooke Davis as one of my friends made me hear some pretty stupid stuff, but this tops everything Brooke said over the past few years.

"Haley James, this isn't a good time to laugh. And Nathan, don't you dare to start laughing too." Dan said to us, raising his voice with every word he spoke. I immediately stopped laughing, because I'd never want Dan Scott to be mad at me.

"Come on, dad. You're not serious about this, are you?" I looked at Nathan that finally said something after being quiet for a good part of the evening. He looked back at me, thinking about the 'marriage' thing. I quickly saw his face harden, outraged by everything.

"Please tell us this isn't happening, mom? Dad?" I looked at the both of them, and as they didn't say anything I clasped my hand in front of my mouth, not wanting the sob to escape.

"And for what? The company?" Nathan yelled, causing me to jump. He looked at me while I still sat there with my hand over my mouth, shaking my head. _Why are they doing this to me? _I kept saying over and over in my head.

"I already explained this to you, Nathan. And this will be the last time I say this, don't let me EVER repeat this again, do you understand me?" Dan shifted his position in the couch, sitting up pointing his finger the entire time.

"Jimmy and I have been working our butts off for this company, finally being rewarded with a lot of money. And we don't want the company to be leaded by someone that is not a part of our family. That is where you and Haley come in the picture. If you two get married, and you will, the company will still be owned by the family instead of maybe Haley's future husband or Nathan's wife." I looked over at my dad, disbelief in my eyes. And when he nodded, I started babbling.

"And what if I sell my part to Nathan? It will still be in the family. He can have it, he really can! I don't want anything to do with this. I was never interested in the company, and daddy, you knew that!" I pleaded with them, not wanting to be part of this.

My mom shook her head, walked over to me, lowered her so she could look me in the eyes. She took my hand and rubbed my knuckles with her thumb.

"That is not what we want, Haley Bob. This is how two family's come one. We only want James-Scott children to lead the company, not only the Scott children. Do this for your father, you know how much effort he put in the company, do this for Dan. Because of them you never had a day without food, clothes, electronics and a roof over your heads. This is important for us." She looked me in the eyes and I saw that she was honest, that they wanted this. But this is not what I wanted, this is not how I wanted to live my life.

" It's just, I just wanted to fall in love with someone and marry with that person. I never expected all of you FORCING me to do something I don't want! I can't believe you are doing this to me!" My voice cracked, and I started crying uncontrollably. My mom pulled me in for a hug, but I pushed her away when I heard Nathan scoff. It was like he could see right through me.

"You make this all about you, what about me? I'm not the only one having to do this, you know! I don't want this as much as you don't want this. A lot more than that you don't want to." His voice was so harsh, it pierced right through my body.

"What is that supposed to mean, Nathan? Do you think I want to be married with such an ass like you? You've screwed so many girls that you probably can't count them on your hands and feet. But you won't screw me, Nathan. I won't let you." I was so angry I didn't realize I've been yelling in his face. I was fuming, my head was spinning and it felt like I had to throw up any moment. _And they have the guts to tell you they love you._

"Well, Haley, I will have to screw you if we want to give them grandchildren." He smirked at me, and I closed my eyes, I know they wanted to keep the company in the family, but I didn't think I would actually have sex with Nathan to give them what they wanted: an insurance that the company keeps running.

"Nathan! You don't talk like that to anyone, especially not to her!" I looked at Deb, and I never saw her so disappointed. _The truth finally came out that Nathan and I don't like each other that much, I guess. _

Nathan looked down, probably because he hurt his mother. One of the not many things I know about Nathan is that he doesn't like to see his mother hurt.

"You will get married, and there will be no way of getting out of this." My dad spoke up, his voice sounding harder than I've ever heard. _I'm one of his business deals now. _

"And when will all of this happen, the wedding, I mean." I asked my father, my voice sounding as hard as his did.

"In three weeks, a day after graduation." My eyes widened, I never expected it to be so soon. I looked at Nathan, and when his eyes met mine, we sighed and nodded our heads, not wanting to get in an argument with Dan.

"But how do we say this to everyone at school, to our friends and teachers? Everyone knows Haley and I hate each other, they won't buy it if we go to school tomorrow and say we're getting married." I looked at all of them, curious about the way we are going to do this.

"Well, Nathan will drive Haley to school tomorrow and you will declare that you're a couple. And you will have to act like a couple. So that means holding hands, giving a kiss to each other once in a while. And make sure your stories about you falling in love are the same you both tell everyone, because if you both come up with a different version, they will get suspicious."My mom, who was sitting next to my father again explained us.

"And because you will live together after you get married, you will be spending the night with each other switched with Haley coming over to here one day, and Nathan coming over to Haley's the next. So when you come home after school and Nathan is supposed to spend the night with Haley, Nathan will come home with Haley immediately and then you can make work of getting to know each other a little bit more. " Deb looked at the both of us, waiting for us to add something or just agree.

"And when does all off this 'sleeping-over' start exactly?" Nathan asked, and I waited anxious for the answer.

"Tonight Nathan will be staying over here and will go with Haley to school, I've already packed everything. It's already in her room, you can get ready for bed now since it's pretty late." We both nodded and got up.

"Um, I have one condition to continue with all of this. But it's also very important to me." I looked everyone in the eyes, and went forward when they all nodded their heads.

"Nathan will have to be nice to Lucas, he's really important to me. If Nathan is nice to him, Lucas will think it is because he cares about me." I fumbled with the bracelet that hung loosely around my wrist.

"It's good you mentioned this, Haley. It is absolutely important that you get along with each other's friends. And that doesn't mean being rude towards them and not showing them respect, Nathan." Dan looked at Nathan and waited 'till he agreed, which he after a few seconds did.

"Oh, and before we forget, you'll have to sleep in the same bed. You know to do the things a couple do, but you can wait a little while on the grandchildren, though. You have a lot of time to give us some." My mom added with a smile, and I cursed her quietly to myself. And I guess Nathan did too, because his hands were balled up in fists. _I don't hope they expect to do it any time soon, we'll seal the deal when necessary._

"Okay, we'll head to bed now if that's okay with Nathan?" I looked over to him and waited for a response. He went to kiss his mom on her cheek and waited for me as I did the same with both my parents. Kissing them now felt so weird since I was betrayed by them. I never would've thought in a million years they would to this to me, to us…

"Goodnight everyone!" I yelled from my room, and then turned to watch Nathan while he looked stunned at my one person sized bed.

"Do we seriously need to sleep in that bed?"

"I guess so…" I shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other because I wasn't used of having boys in my room, and especially knowing he would stay the night. In my bed…

"Well, we better figure out how we lay in that thing or I could always sleep on the floor." I thought about Nathan's offer, but there was no way we could get away with that.

"I don't think that is a good idea, knowing my mom, she'll probably sneak a glance or thirty in the room. If she'll find you not in my bed next to me, both of us will be in a lot of trouble. But we will find some way to lay in my bed without touching each other." Nathan shook his head, agreeing with me. But seeing the look on his face, I knew instantly my proposition was out of the door.

"Have you seen the size of that thing? It will hardly fit me in it, and with you in it… Well, it's going to be a little cramped. There is no way we can lay in that bed without touching each other." _Ugh, why is he always right?_

While we were both thinking to find a way to spend the night comfortable, I looked through my closet, trying to find a pajama. I just kept thinking all of my pajamas we're too much revealing.If I would've known he'd be spending the night, I would probably bought something that covered my whole body. While I pulled out a tank top and a short, I finally came up with a way.

When I looked at Nathan, I saw him laying in my bed, zapping through the many TV-channels I had. _There is No way I'll sleep good tonight. _I thought. I shook my head, realizing I had been staring at him the whole time.

"The only way I can think of that might work for tonight is spooning," I saw the disgusted look on his face, sighed and continued, "Nathan, don't give me that look. We both know there is no other way. It's not like I'm dying to lie in your arms for an entire night."

"I know plenty girls that would kill someone to be in your place." Nathan mumbled, not taking his eyes of the screen. _I can imagine that one._

"Too bad I'm not one of those girls, then. I'm going to change, maybe you could do the same." He nodded, before saying something I didn't understand.

I walked into my bathroom, stood in front of the mirror, and just kept standing there watching myself. I can't believe that just yesterday, I was Haley James, the shy and single girl. But now I'm Haley James, Nathan Scott's girlfriend and soon to be wife. _How will I explain that to Lucas? _

I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Then slipped my dress off and put on my white tank top, and baby blue shorts. I groaned when I saw myself, I looked so desperate, when I really wasn't. I'm just a girl that doesn't like pajamas that are too warm, but I guess when Nathan will be pretty much pressed against me, we both will be unbelievably hot.

When I opened the door of my bathroom and walked in to my room, I saw that Nathan didn't move an inch. I rolled my eyes, and sat on the end of my bed, seeing he has been watching an old basketball game. I watched the game with him for a few minutes, but I was so tired.

"Nathan, can you please get changed? I want to go to bed since we have school tomorrow, and I'm really tired."

Surprisingly, Nathan crawled out of the bed. But then he did something that really startled me. Instead of going into the bathroom to get changed, he started to pull off his clothes right in front of me.

I suddenly got very hot when I saw his chest, his muscular, toned chest. I closed my eyes, trying to think of something else but it didn't work. I still saw his chest in front of me. His muscular, toned che…

I opened my eyes when Nathan chuckled, and I felt my face turning the deepest shade of red. _Gosh, this is so embarrassing._

"Like what you see?" He said with a grin, and I was desperately trying to find a comeback.

"Pssh, no. I suddenly realized we haven't discussed about how we are going to tell everyone we are dating and engaged." I covered my face with my hands, nobody will believe that we are dating and getting married. Especially since I made a rude comment about him in English on Friday, a comment that circulated the whole school several hours later. Lucas thought I was a genius, embarrassing Nathan in public. But now he'll think I'm a fake, since I'm getting married to his enemy.

"Think about this, we're not going to tell them we're getting married, yet. Finding out we are dating will be already too much to handle for them. Especially for Tim." I chuckled when I thought of Tim. Tim Smith was one of Nathan's best friends, but well, let me just say, he's a few years behind… Mentally.

"But we can just say we started talking to each other a few months ago, maybe when a basketball flew over and fell into your pool. Then we were friendly with each other for a couple weeks and then realized we were madly, truly, deeply in love with each other." He dramatically added the last part, making fun of the whole thing. I laughed along with him, since this we're pretty much screwed for the rest of our lives.

"Hate to say it, but it's a pretty good idea," I looked over at my alarm clock and it was almost eleven thirty, "but going to bed will be a better idea." I stood up, awkwardly walking to my bed, and laying down the left side of the bed.

I heard Nathan walking slowly to the other side of the bed, lifting the blanket from my bed, and I almost instantly scooted over, almost falling out of the bed. I closed my eyes when I felt Nathan slipping in the bed, we were almost touching each other.

I was laying so much to the edge of the bed that I felt myself falling, but I was stopped by Nathan pulling me closer to him. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, because I really didn't want to touch him. I jumped when Nathan's voice spoke harshly to me.

"Haley, this is the only way we both can sleep tonight. I don't think you'll be sleeping well if you are constantly hanging out of the bed, daring to fall out any second." I groaned, and moved my body backwards, finally laying good when my back hit his chest. I bended my legs, and his moved immediately against mine, fitting perfectly.

We both fell asleep without saying another word to each other.

The silence is no way over yet…

**Wow! I really didn't expected to have my story added to favorites so much!  
I just read the first chapter again and saw that I made one little mistake, I typed 'My Nathan' when it should've been just 'Nathan'.**

**So don't think Haley is referring that Nathan is hers! Lol **

**Please review, I love to read what you think and I try to reply to everyone! But I couldn't reply to some people, such as 'sms' , 'Jana' and 'mazzy'. I really appreciated that you reviewed! :) **

**Also, if you have twitter follow me!: /Elineuh23 !**

**Love,  
Eline **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry this has taken SO long! **

**Fanfiction has been bothering me, I re-uploaded the chapter a couple of times because they let a few words out from sentences. But the last time I did, I had enough of it because it was still the same. **

**Instead of: **_**I just kept thinking all of my pajamas we're too much I would've known he'd be spending the night, I would probably bought something that covered my whole body.**_

**It is: **_**I just kept thinking all of my pajamas we're too much revealing. If I would've known he'd be spending the night, I would probably bought something that covered my whole body.**_

**There is probably more things that doesn't make sense, but I don't feel like re-reading everything! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

*Haley's P.O.V*

I woke up feeling so comfortable, I don't think I've ever slept so good. I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes because I wanted to put off the moment to get out of my bed as long as I could. As I laid there with my eyes still closed, but awake, I couldn't wait to see my best friend Brooke to tell her about my weekend.

I went shopping on Saturday and bought a lot of things I know Brooke would like, after all we do trade our clothes on regular basis. Isn't that what best friends are for? I smiled to myself when I pictured Brooke's face when I am going to show her the bra and matching panties I bought. They weren't exactly me as you could say. I am an innocent, shy girl, but what I bought is the opposite. The push-up bra was white, mixed some red and lace at the top. The panties were made off complete white lace, which I know Brooke will love.

Almost a week ago when she, again, scattered through my drawers finding something to wear to her date with Lucas. It was their one year anniversary, and Brooke was more nervous than her first date with Lucas. I said her not to be nervous, because I know Lucas loves her the way she is. She just groaned at me mumbling she didn't want to be a bore to him. I laughed at that, saying that Brooke is not capable at being boring.

When she was looking through my drawers, or let me say this, throwing everything around, she stumbled on something I didn't want her to stumble on, my underwear. She scrunched up her nose, picking a pair up between her thumb and index-finger asking her how the hell Bridget Jones' underwear landed in my drawer. She then snapped her eyes up at me, while I sat on my bed, looking as red as a tomato. We had this whole discussion about how it was a shame, that me being a beautiful young lady, could own such awful shit.

Shit, that is how she called my underwear. I corrected her, saying what I buy isn't shit. Saying her that my briefs were more comfortable than wearing a thong. I wanted to take those words back as soon as they left my mouth, but it was too late for that. Brooke started yelling, shouting that is why I don't have a boyfriend. And if I will in the near future, he will run out of the bedroom the moment he'll see my underwear. She wanted to drag me out my room, and go to the mall to buy other, sexier lingerie. I declined, not feeling comfortable buying that with Brooke. I promised her I will buy something else, but not with someone around. This was something I wanted to do on my own.

I sighed, wanted to shift my position in my bed, but I was held into place by a strong arm that held my waist. I started panicking when the reality kicked back in. Me, Haley James will get married to Nathan Scott.

Then I scolded myself, because I was feeling so comfortable in his arms and I slept really good. I tried moving again, but his strong arms gripped harder around my waist. I opened my eyes, and looked at my alarm clock. My eyes widened, and I shot up in my bed, jumping out of it and practically started running towards my closet.

"Nathan!" I yelled, but I got no answer. "Nathan! Wake the hell up, we're late for school!" I turned my back to the bed, and quickly pulled off my shirt and put on a bra. I looked back to the bed, and saw that Nathan was sleeping like a rock in my so small bed. I smiled as I thought about last night.

_*Flashback* _

_I woke up because of a faint groan, coming from Nathan. As I laid there, with his arms wrapped around me –_Wait, is he touching me?- _I felt him move a bit and I heard another groan. I hesitantly moved, me facing him._

_His face was scrunched up, and by the looks of it he was having a nightmare. I looked at his closed eyes, who were pressed shut, and I run my finger over his eyelid, stopping when he slightly pulled back before leaning against the touch. He looks really beautiful when he's sleeping. He looks innocent, he doesn't look like the person I hate do death. He's like a little boy, having a nightmare and is desperately trying to wake up from it._

_His arm circled my waist, again and pulled me closer to his body. That sudden movement made that our noses were almost touching and I could feel his hot breath on my lips, I stared at his lips and couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have those pressed against mine._

_I know I am being stupid for thinking like that, I may not like him, but he's not hard on the eyes. And if we were under other circumstances and may have been friends, I would probably date him._

_I touched his bottom lip with my thumb, and chuckled when his mouth formed a little pout. I stroked his cheek with my hand and felt my heart melt when he smiled lightly. Before I could stop myself, I planted a light kiss on his chin and buried my head in the crook of his neck, falling asleep again._

_*End of Flashback*_

I know I was way out of line when I did that, but I had such a strong urge to do that. I wasn't curious about awake-Nathan, but about sleeping-Nathan. I just wondered if he also was a big ass when he was sleeping, and he wasn't. He was like you and me, he was normal. He wasn't the big star on the basketball team, he was just plain Nathan Scott.

I walked over to my bed, and sat down on it. Unsure, I started shaking him. "Nathan, wake up. It's 9:30 am, we had to be at school thirty minutes ago." I softly said, because I know I don't like being woken up when someone is screaming in your face. And I know because of Brooke, she wakes me up like that every single time we have a sleepover.

Nathan didn't move an inch, so I started shaking him harder, repeating the earlier words I spoke to him, but only now a bit louder. He started moving slightly, and one of his eyes fluttered open, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I could have sworn last night was some kind of a dream, a nightmare more likely." He mumbled slightly and I felt a clinging pain at my heart, realizing I liked sleeping-Nathan much more. My face turned red when his eyes left my face and landed on my chest. I cursed myself for not putting on a shirt earlier. I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat.

"Hate to say it, but we have a pretty important day ahead. And if I say important, I mean horrible. I just know this isn't going to work." I jumped off the bed and started getting ready, while Nathan did the same.

"I know. My friends won't buy it at all. They know I wouldn't fall for a girl like you." I turned to face him and glared at him, before giving him a not so friendly hand gesture.

"Just like my friends know I wouldn't fall for an ass like you." I gave him a big and fake smile, before I finished getting ready. When I swung my backpack on my shoulder and looked over at Nathan, checking how much time he needed to finish, only to be met with an already finished Nathan who was impatiently waiting on my bed.

"So, we are going to arrive at school by the second period and on Mondays I know we have second period together, along with Brooke, Peyton and Lucas and some of your friends. And we have to look like a couple, so that means holding hands, uhm… What do normal couples act like and do?" I talked so fast, and paced along the room that I didn't notice Nathan laughing at me. I gave him a look, not knowing why he was laughing. I was ready to start yelling when Nathan opened his mouth and started talking.

"Wow, Haley. You must have a big crush on me since you know which periods we have together. And as for acting like a couple, just follow my lead since you don't even know what couples do." He smirked and walked out of the room, leaving me there with my mouth hanging open. I groaned and ran after him, seeing he was already sitting in his car. I opened the door harshly, sat in and yanked so hard at the door that it made a huge noise when it closed.

"Listen, Mister. The only reason I know which periods we have together is only to mentally prepare myself for the disaster that is going to happen. And who are you to know what couples do? You never had a girlfriend, only skanks for one night only. Don't make this day harder for me than it already is. I'll betray Luke in a couple of minutes, and he'll probably never talk to me again." When I finished rambling, I noticed we already arrived at school. _Wow, that was fast!_

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Before I could say something back, Nathan was already out of the car and was heading towards the building. I quickly jumped out of the car and chased after him. _I better not chase him the whole day, because two times is enough! _When I finally managed to catch up with him, we already stood in front of the entrance.

"Happy faces." Nathan mumbled and took a hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together. The door went open and everyone that was busy going to another class turned around to face us in shock. I smiled, but I know I only grimaced. I looked up at Nathan, who immediately looked back giving me a half smile. I felt better, because I know we have to face this together. I smiled back at him, before I faced the madness before us. People were running around, because the bell was going to ring soon and a lot were just staring and whispering things to each other.

The bell rang, and suddenly the halls were empty. The sounds of my heels was the only thing you could hear, and probably the loud thumping in my chest. When we stood in front of the History class I took a deep breath and Nathan gave a little squeeze in my hand before he knocked on the door and opened it. Everyone's head shot up, and I swear all of their mouths fell open. People started whispering, just like they did in the hallway. I didn't look at any of them, I looked at Lucas' face that was clearly hurt. I saw anger in his eyes, disappointment, disapproval and last but not least _betrayal. _I squeezed my eyes shut, swallowing back my tears.

I stopped looking at him when Nathan pulled my arm and started walking to the last two tables at the back of the room, just behind Lucas. When Nathan touched my hand, I realized I hadn't been breathing since I walked over to the back. I looked at him, and smiled when he looked concerned. I shrugged and gave him a fake smile before concentrating at what the teacher told me, but the only thing I heard was faint sounds, everything was a blur. The only thing I remembered was Brooke whisper-yelled at me and pointed towards Nathan before kinking her brow. _She's just happy because I found a guy, she'd be shocked when the truth comes out. _I mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to her, and Brooke simply nodded before laying her hand on Lucas' arm. He pulled his arm back, and gave a quick glance at me over his shoulder. He looked at me like I was a piece of crap, and then I remembered he always looked at Nathan like that. I bit on my lip and looked at the book on my desk.

I had a gut wrenching pain, along with a huge headache because I was thinking of how I could approach him later. What can I say to him without upsetting him? I was so desperate trying to come up with an explanation when Nathan's voice calling my name brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw that the whole class was already getting up and gathering their things. Lucas was busy with shoving his papers and books in his backpack, and when he got up I called his name. He didn't answer, instead of looking at me giving me a smile when I didn't finish putting my things away I was greeted with his back that tried to get away from me. I gathered my things and ran after him, Nathan running after me.

"Lucas, wait up! Let me explain." I called out, out of breath. He still didn't gave in, but kept walking with Brooke next to him that was trying to make him stop. When I finally caught up with him and laid my hand on his shoulder, he shrugged my hand away before turning over and gave a scoff when he saw Nathan behind me.

He started walking away again, and I didn't want that to happen. "Don't walk away from me, Lucas. Just let me explain. _Please._" I pleaded.

"Explaining what? How you got involved with that piece of shit? Or how you turned into a backstabbing bitch all of a sudden?" The words came out so harsh, that I didn't knew who I was talking to Nathan or Lucas. I tried to say something back, but was startled when Nathan suddenly stood in front of me.

"Don't you dare talking to her like that!" He tried giving a swing towards Lucas, but I pulled him away protecting him with my body in front of his, because I knew Lucas never would hurt me.

"Oh, wow Hales! If I remember correctly, you were glaring and swearing to him just Friday ago. And now he comes up for you, and you protect him. How long is this going on? Huh?" I tensed up when Nathan started moving, but instead of going over to Lucas, he stood next to him and I relaxed when he took a hold of my hand.

"For a few weeks." I whispered, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Haley, are you serious? How can you date Nathan for so long, and not say anything to me about this? I thought we were friends." I expected hearing that, but realizing that it came out of Brooke's mouth made my heart break.

"I just… It happened all of a sudden. I didn't say anything because I knew Lucas was going to act like this, also because we were figuring out if this relationship was serious. I didn't wanted to lose a friendship over a relationship that was going to last for a week." I tried being strong when I spoke all of those words, but when I neared from the end I felt the tears hit. _This is so much harder than I thought._ I expected them to be like this, but not this bad.

"Well, then tell me what the difference is about your relationship than all of the others?" Lucas spoke up after an awkward silence. Classes must've begun again, because the crowd that circled around us was gone.

"The difference is that I love her, and I know she loves me too." Nathan's hand left mine and circled my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smiled at him through my tears before focusing on two of the most important persons in my life. I knew Brooke was mad, because she didn't look at me anymore, she just stared at the ground.

"That's good, you don't need us anymore then." That was the last thing Lucas said, he then turned around, taking Brooke's hand and walked away. It felt like every step they take, was a step more out of my life. Before I knew a sob escaped my mouth, and I broke down. I called out their names, but they wouldn't listen. They didn't turn around and hugged me, just like they did every time I was upset. After a minute or two of me crying, Nathan pulled me off the ground.

"Come on, we have to go to class. We are late, and I'm sure both of us will be in trouble." I nodded and started walking along with him, looked at him when I was at English. Nathan stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets while I shuffled from one foot to the other.

"So, see you later?" I asked, he nodded and walked away. I sighed, hating how we acted towards one another. When there was a crowd, everything was normal. When we were alone was another story. I knocked on the door and walked in when I heard Miss Moira's voice yell 'Come in'.

"You're late, Miss James. What excuse do you have?" She placed her hands on her hips, and warned the person that yelled 'Probably fucking Nathan in the restrooms'. I glared at Rachel and fought the urge to flip her off away.

"I don't have one. It won't happen again, I promise." Miss Moira nodded and gestured with her hands to take a seat somewhere. I had to sit in front of Bevin, one of Brooke and Rachel's friend. She was nosy, always wanted to know everything imaginable. Bevin tapped my shoulder, and when I turned around I was greeted with one of her biggest smiles.

"Are you really dating Nathan?" She asked and squealed when I nodded my head. She nodded toward Susan, who was also curious. She gasped, and before I knew the news went around everyone in that classroom. I got a few glares, few smiles and a few looks that said they weren't interested.

I've never been that kind of girl that always wanted to know the latest gossip from around school, although if there was some scandal about Nathan, I always wanted to know the full story. Other than that, I don't like to talk about someone behind their backs because that is childish and stupid. Let's be honest, if there was something you were ashamed off and it leaked out, what would you want? Everyone talking about it, or that they just didn't care? I know what my choice would be now I'm in that position… I really think Rachel is enjoying this, because she has never liked me at all. She is friends with Brooke, there was a war between them because Brooke and Rachel were both trying to get Lucas, but they became friends because Rachel was a good cheerleader and Brooke could use someone that didn't suck. They quickly got along, but Rachel hated me from the beginning and I don't know what I did to her to be such a bitch towards me.

On the next period I had math, along with Lucas. He did like I wasn't there, laughing along with his friends. _Friends…_ I guess he really doesn't need me anymore. Our more than ten year old friendship was gone, and as much as it hurts me I can't do anything about it. I can't force him to be friends with me, huh? I just wish I could tell him the truth, I really do but I know I can't. I know he would understand, he would stand beside me helping me through all of it. I want both Brooke and Lucas to be on the wedding, Brooke could design my wedding dress and be the maid of honor. I hope they will finally come to their senses and want me to be 'happy'.

I walked around the canteen, with my tray in my hand, trying to find a place. I went over to the table I normally sat, with Brooke and Lucas, but the moment they saw me Lucas laid his backpack on the place I normally sat. I sighed and looked around to find an empty table to sit alone.

"Hales! Over here!" I watched around to see where the voice came from and smiled when I saw Nathan waving me over.

"Hi." I shyly said. I don't know anyone that sat around this table. I know their names, but other than that, nothing. Nathan pushed Tim away from next to him, so I could sit next to him. He pulled me closer to him, and when I looked at Nathan, he gave me a peck on the lips. Tim started howling like a dog, which earned him a kick under the table from a beautiful blonde with curly hair, Peyton. She's also on the cheerleading squad, but she does not get along with Brooke. I never expected a girl like Peyton to be cheerleading, don't get me wrong, she's pretty. But she doesn't dress like the other girls, she's just like me. Normal.

"Hi, I'm Peyton. Good to see Nathan finally dates a decent girl, guess he finally outgrowed skanks."

"Haley." I took her outstretched hand and shook it.

"You mean girls like you?" Nathan spat out. I looked questionably between those two, not knowing what was going on.

"They used to date." Tim whispered, pointing at them.

"How have you been doing?" Nathan asked, and I shrugged.

"Not good, Lucas has been ignoring me, Brooke too. It's hard, we were friends for so long, and yet it is so easy for them to hate me." I played around with my food, not feeling hungry at all.

"Screw them, if they don't care for your happiness, they don't deserve you to be their friend. If there is something bothering you, you can always come to me." Peyton said looking up from her sketchbook.

"Thanks, Peyton. That really means a lot." I smiled at her, kissing Nathan on the cheek before I stood up and started gathering my stuff.

"Where are you going?" Nathan said, stopping me when I tried to get up.

"Going to the tutor center. I just remembered I still needed to do a few things since I couldn't do them this morning because we were late. I don't have to tutor today, so meet me at the parking lot at three?" I asked.

"I have basketball practice 'till five. But I'm sure Whitey will allow you to sit on the bleachers and wait there while you make your homework or something else." Nathan explained.

"Brooke will not like that, and I'm sure Lucas will not like it either." I mumbled.

"Like I said before, screw them. I'll kick Brooke's ass when she is rude to you. I'm planning on sabotaging the whole practice." Peyton winked and the whole table started laughing, including me.

"Okay, see you then. Bye everyone, bye Nathan." I got up and started walking away, but was stopped by someone that pulled my arm. I turned around and saw Nathan standing there.

"Wait, you forgot something." I looked back at the table, checking if I really forgot anything. Nathan stepped closer, took a hold of my hands and started coming closer to me.

"This." He whispered before his lips touched mine for the second time that day. Everyone started cheering and clapping their hands. I bit my bottom lip when I pulled back from the kiss and smiled again. I looked over Nathans shoulder and winked over at Peyton, who was laughing. Probably because my face was as red as a tomato.

"See you later." I said awkwardly, Nathan nodded. I turned on my heel, getting glares from Lucas. I chose not to let him affect me, because I had Peyton now. Brooke, Lucas and I will be friends again, I know it. But I'm not going to mope around, feeling sorry for myself because they'll turn around again.

I know Nathan and I aren't dating, hell we don't get along. But his friends accepting me, was a pretty good feeling. I hope Peyton and I will be great friends, I have a feeling I can trust her, and believe me, I have a hard time trusting someone.

Having Peyton by my side, made this situation a lot more bearable. _I guess this won't be as hard as I thought…_

**Please review! I really like to read what you guys think! :)**

**If there are questions, just ask! **

**Xxx**

**Eline**


	5. Chapter 4

*Haley's P.O.V*

I smiled to myself as I walked to the gym, I didn't feel like crap anymore because I didn't see Lucas or Brooke again since lunch. Everyone was extremely nice to me, I have no clue why . Probably because I was dating the most popular jock in school and were afraid of Nathan.

I was thinking of several ways to convince Brooke and Lucas that Nathan was a good guy, and that I love him… But I know that wouldn't work, because how can I convince them of something that isn't true at all? They would know that I was lying, they know me too well. I was expecting that kind of reaction of Nathan's friends, because according to Lucas they were all jerks and always picking on him. But I didn't expect that of my friends, I really didn't. I expected them to be mad at first, but then come to their senses and understand. I expected them to be okay with it, to trust me when I say I love him and at least try to get along with him.

How can something so easy be so difficult when it comes to my friends? We always said to each other that we would stick together, no matter what. I know Brooke isn't that mad at me, she has to follow Lucas since she's dating him.

I took a deep breath and pushed the gym doors open. Everyone stopped what they were doing, but the only person I saw was Lucas with a huge scowl on his face. I forced myself to look away, and walked over to coach Durham.

"Um, Hi coach Durham. I'm Haley, Nathan's girlfriend. Would it be okay if I sit on the bleachers and make my homework? I promise I won't bother anyone." I saw Whitey look over to Nathan, at first I thought he would yell at him but instead he have him a wink before smiling.

"Wow, coach Durham. It's ages ago since someone called me that." He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked over to Nathan who was standing there with a huge smile on his face. _Is he actually happy or very good at acting? _

" Nathan it's nice to see you're together with a polite young lady. This girl is different than those other girls you dated with. But I don't remember you calling them your girlfriend." Nathan grinned at me before focusing on Coach Durham.

"That's because she is different." He stared so intensely at me that I had to look away because I felt my face heating up, and was sure it was bright pink.

"Is it 'Meet Nathan's New Girlfriend Day' ? Because in that case you'll need a few of those." The smile that was on my face instantly fell when I knew who's voice that was. I looked over at Whitey and saw that he was fuming.

"No, Lucas. If you don't support your brother, it'll be 'Lucas Will Run Suicides The Entire Practice Day.' And wasn't Haley one of your friends? I remember you walking around the halls with her." He looked between me and Lucas and when he realized that he wasn't going to get an answer from Lucas he looked at me.

"Best friends, actually. But I guess we aren't that anymore." When I saw that he didn't get it, I sighed. "He doesn't want to be around me because I'm dating Nathan."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's a damn shame if you ask me. Don't worry, you're welcome here every practice. But don't distract your boyfriend, or else it'll be him who will run suicides." He grinned at me and winked.

"I'll just make my homework, I'm not going to bother anyone, I promise." He nodded, and blew his whistle, starting practice again. I walked over to one of the bleachers, and crossed Brooke who didn't wanted to look my way. Peyton ran over and hugged me.

"Wow, I didn't expect Whitey to be so nice to you. He must really like you." She smirked and shot a glare to Brooke when she yelled her name. I sighed, and ran a hand trough my hair.

"I at least wanted that Brooke would be nice to me, but I guess that won't happen." I bit my lip, and hugged Peyton again. I pulled away because Brooke called her over again.

"Trust me, you are better off without her. She doesn't know what she is missing. I got to go, I don't want to piss off Cheer Nazi any more than we already did. See you when practice is over." She gave me one last hug and ran over to the squad and flipped off Brooke when she said something to her. I laughed to myself. _Peyton is really something else. _

I sat down, and started doing my homework. I couldn't concentrate because I felt someone watching me. I looked up and saw Nathan staring at me when everyone was gathered around Whitey. I gave him a half smile, and he gave one back. We kept staring at each other, until Tim nudged him because Whitey asked him something. Luckily he knew the answer to Whitey's question because he didn't notice the stare competition between us.

The rest of the practice went good, I finished my homework and stole a few glances from Nathan because I was bored. Halfway practice he took off his shirt, and I somehow couldn't look away. His muscled chest was a complete turn-on, I scowled at myself for even thinking that, but it is true. That man is a God when it comes to his looks. Too bad his personality makes him a good looking asshole.

Lucas had to do suicides for half an hour because he and Nathan almost got in a fight over something that Lucas said to him. I felt so sorry for him, watching him run so fast while he struggled to breathe was not something I wanted to see. I don't like to see my friends struggling, or be in pain. But I guess Whitey had a good reason to let him do suicides.

I just wish that they would go along, not because of me, but because they are brothers. Lucas told me that his mom once called Dan and asked if Nathan would come over to play together with Lucas. She wanted them to know each other, she wanted them to be friends, brothers. But Dan wouldn't allow that. He said that he didn't want Nathan to be influenced by bad people, and that he had a reason to walk away from them.

Because of Dan, Nathan and Lucas don't know each other and hate each other. It's sad how an evil man can have so much power. Dan Scott has done so many bad things, and has all the luck. But one day his luck is going to change, and will deserve everything that comes back to him. What goes around comes around.

I saw Peyton approach me with a big smile on her face, that smile meant that she knows something I don't know. She let her gym bag drop against the ground and plopped next to me.

"Hello, there." She grinned.

"Um, Hi? What's going on? You are so cheery. Spent too much time with Brooke?" I finished putting all of my things away and shot her an unknowing look.

" You know that Lucas and Nathan almost got in a fight, right?" I nodded and frowned how excited she was.

"Well, Lucas told Nathan that you were much happier with your other boyfriend. You always smiled a lot, but now that you are with Nathan you don't smile as much. He also said that Nathan is worthless and fails at everything he does." I shook my head, not understanding that this is what she is so excited about.

"And you are so happy, because?" I saw Nathan coming out of the changing room, not happy.

"Because Nathan got jealous. He didn't get mad because Lucas said he couldn't do anything right, but because he said you were more happy with your ex than with Nathan. And Nathan Scott never gets jealous at all." I frowned, not understanding why he's jealous. I'm not the kind of girl you can be jealous of. I'm normal, not over the edge pretty. I'm average, I don't stand out in a crowd. That was normally Brooke's job. Nathan isn't jealous, just pissed that Lucas is such a jerk to him.

I said my goodbyes to Peyton and a few other girls before I went over to Nathan who was talking to Whitey. Coach Durham's face lit up when he saw me standing next to Nathan.

"Are you ready?" I asked, giving a smile at Whitey who kept looking between Nathan and I.

"Yeah, we just finished talking about the last game on Friday." Nathan answered, having to look down at me since I'm so short.

"It's the State Championship, right?" I remembered Lucas talking about it. He was so happy that they managed to get so far. The Ravens are one of the best high-school basketball teams in the country, and I've seen it. The only way Nathan and Lucas got along was when they were playing, in the beginning they didn't, but it was necessary if they wanted to win games instead of losing them because they were too stubborn to pass the ball.

"It's against Bear Creek, their players are asses but they are on hell of a team. We have to work hard if we want to give Coach his well deserved Championship before he retires." Coach Durham nodded, and the look in his eyes showed that winning is what he wants. When he announced that he was going to retire this year, the whole town was in shock. Coach Durham is one of the best coaches the Ravens ever had. Before he coached the team, the Tree Hill Ravens was worth nothing. One of the worse teams you could ever have. If they ever won a game, it was out of pure luck. But then Whitey Durham came, everything changed. He once coached Mr. Scott, and was so close to winning the State Championship, but failed because Dan wanted to prove his point.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."I softly said, truly meaning it. Lucas is a very good player, but it is obvious that Nathan is much better.

"Maybe Nathan can save you a seat on the bus Friday, you are welcome to come with us." I smiled brightly, because I really wanted to see that game. I mean, I'm not a basketball fan but if your high school team is so close at winning state, who didn't want to see it. Especially when your best friend is playing in that team. _Former best friend, Haley. _I saw Nathan frown, and that's when it hit me again. Nathan and I aren't dating, hell, we aren't friends. He sure doesn't want me there.

"Coach, I would love Haley coming with us, but you aren't fond of girls being on our bus. Having the cheerleaders come with us drives you mad already." I was surprised at how cold Nathan's voice was. I looked between them two and sighed silently. I wanted to go home and crawl into my bed and forget that this whole day every happened. I was starting to get used at this nice Nathan, but he's turning cold again. Whitey shook his head.

"That's because I don't like those cheerleaders, they are way too cheery and loud. Haley on the other side isn't like that. You have a great girl there, Nathan. Don't let her go. If you want to come with us, you are very welcome." _Nathan is unable to let me go, Coach Durham. We have to get married in three weeks, and it is forced. We're screwed for our entire lives._ Those words almost fell from my lips, but I managed to keep my mouth shut. Whitey looked between Nathan and I once more, and left with a smile on his face.

"He must really like you, I've never seen him so happy for some girl. Come on, we're leaving." Nathan mumbled, and awkwardly laid his arm around my shoulders and started walking.

On the way to the car, we had to stop several times because Nathan had to answer all of these questions from his friends, and so did I. _Is it so unbelievable that Nathan and I are dating?_ I chuckled as I took a seat in Nathan's car.

"What's so funny?" Nathan snapped, and jumped at the harshness in his voice.

"How many times did we have to stop to answer everyone's question about how the hell we got together. Is it so hard to believe that we fell in 'love'?" I chuckled again, but I stopped when Nathan left the parking lot in a hurry.

"Yeah it is, Haley. Just look at you, you're a tutor and everyone knows you as Tutor Girl or the girl that passes every test. You only had one boyfriend, which I learned from your buddy Lucas. I on the other hand, is known as the star of the basketball team and every girl of our school wants to be with me. Face it, you're a geek. And guys don't dig geeks. I bet you're still a virgin." Nathan grinned, pleased that he found a way to insult me. I swallowed hard, not knowing what I should say back.

"What if I am, Nathan? Is it so bad that I actually have respect for my body, unlike you manwhore? I'm 18 years old, and I'm proud that I can say that no one has ever seen me naked, or slept with me. I don't give a damn about what you think about me, Nathan. I'm glad that I can go to college because I am smart, you on the other hand are only going to college because the only thing you can is shoot a freaking ball in a hoop." I ended up shouting everything to him, I was furious. The next thing I knew was that the car stopped at Nathan's house. I looked at his face and saw that he was biting so hard on his jaw, that I was afraid he would crack a tooth. He was pissed. I got out of the car, and started walking towards the front door but Nathan pulled my arm harshly and yanked me towards him.

"I can do more than shoot a ball in a hoop, you don't know a single thing about me, so I advise you to shut your mouth. Be honest with me, the reason you are still a virgin is not because you have 'respect' for your body, but because you're too hideous. I bet that is the reason your boyfriend broke up with you, and I can't blame the guy." I tried not to cry, I tried not to let his words affect me, but they did. My hand collided with his face, he was clearly shocked. I tried hitting him again, this time with my fist but he managed to dodge it. I started swinging at him, getting him pretty good. I kicked him as many times that I could. I pushed him down in his front lawn, and I was hovering over him. I tried calming down, breathing in and out. There I was, sitting on Nathan in his front lawn after I somehow managed to tackle him. I didn't knew I had the strength. Looking at his face, Nathan was not expecting this. There was a cut in his lip, and his eye was starting to bruise. I sat up again, feeling sorry that I did this to him.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he grinned, making me completely furious again. I started hitting him again, but he managed to flip me over so that he was on top now. I tried to struggle away from under him, but he pinned my hands over my head so there was no way out. Nathan stared at me intensely, I expected him to be mad, but his face was soft. Suddenly the urge to cry was there again, but this time I had no strength to force it away, so I cried.

"You are wrong, Nathan. I broke up with Chris, he didn't break up with me. Could you just get off me." Surprisingly, he released the grip he had on my arms and got off me. I slowly sat up, bending my wrists because they were hurting. Nathan was sitting in front of me, still staring at me.

"Gosh, I don't know why I'm crying." I said while wiping the tears away. Nathan was about to open his mouth when Deb called us over, saying dinner was ready.

I was brushing my teeth, getting ready for bed. The evening went on in silence, Nathan didn't say anything and I did the same. I was kind of embarrassed because I cried in front of him, I wanted him to know that his words didn't affect me and that I was strong. But I know myself, I'm not strong, I actually care about what everyone thinks about me, even when I say I don't.

I just finished combing my hair and changing when Nathan knocked on the door, and when I didn't say anything, he slightly opened the door.

"It's okay, come in. I was just done." I squeezed past him, but stopped when he called my name. I turned around, seeing that he was standing in the doorway.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with him?" I shuffled from one foot to the other, considering if I would tell him. Why not? We're stuck with each other for a while, if not for our entire lives.

"Because he kept pushing me, wanting me to do things I wasn't ready for." He awkwardly nodded, and we stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"Um, I'll go to bed now. Goodnight, Nathan." He smiled, which I returned.

"Goodnight, Hales." I nodded, he nodded too and closed the door. I don't know why, but my heart skipped a beat when he called me Hales. I sighed and walked over Nathan's bed, crawling in it on the right side.

Fifteen minutes later, Nathan came into the room, and I faked that I was sleeping. He crawled in the bed, facing me. I opened my eyes and smiled. This time he didn't return the smile, but I saw that his eyes were slightly darker. I don't think I've ever seen them this dark. His hand moved and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I felt tingles when his fingertips touched my cheek, he must've felt it too because he pulled his hand away quickly. He then somehow realized what he just did, so he awkwardly turned around.

I sighed again, wondering when this awkwardness will be over…

**I'm so so sorry guys that this took SO long!  
I've been so busy with school, and had to deal with A LOT of drama.  
My mom had a heart attack, and was in the hospital for quite some time...  
I do hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Reviews are really appreciated, I like to know what you think of the chapter!  
Follow me on twitter: Elineuh23**

**Please review!  
xx  
Eline**

**PS: Can someone recommend me some good stories? I like stories that are very mature, like Never Say Never by ilovenaley,…  
Thanks so much! **


End file.
